Gohan's Daughter
by TeeLee123
Summary: Gohan finds an abandoned little girl in the forest & decides to raise her as his daughter. He soon finds out that the girl is actually a wolf with the ability to transform into a human being during the full moon. The wolf comes to love Gohan and devotes herself to protecting him & everyone he loves from the three androids that want them dead.
1. A Wolf's Beginning

**[ Updates: I'm thinking every 10 days. Previously known as "Wolf Maiden's Moon."I was going to do this in first person POV, but it'll be in third person after this. Enjoy my story wolf lovers, Gohan stalkers, and Trunks fans!]**

I was seven when the Androids destroyed my city.

My parents and I didn't know they were androids, we didn't know they were evil. We thought they were benevolent angels that had come from the sky, even when dangerous balls of light flew from their hands, we still thought they were angels.

Angels sent to punish us.

I will never forget the anguished screams of our neighbors when the androids destroyed their homes, and then them.

"Okamia!"

I could barely hear Mother shouting my name over the screams of everyone else.

"Okamia!" She screamed more loudly. I blinked, looking away from the angels of death that had landed down on the street, only two houses away from us. Mother was tugging on my arm but my feet might as well have been glued to the grass- - I couldn't move. I was resigned to my fate. I knew we were going to die.

Dad ran out of the house, carrying his riffle.

"No Dad!" I screamed, reaching my hand out towards him.

Mother's strong arms wrapped around me as she picked me up from the front lawn. She ran impressively fast as she carried me. Over her shoulder I watched Dad bravely aim and fire his rifle at the angels. They laughed. The blond one became mad when one of Dad's bullets hit her in the forehead and left a scratch. Mom turned a corner. There was a huge explosion. Mom lost her balance and fell forward.

"Mom!" My older brother screamed, running back to help her up.

"Carry her." She ordered

Brother nodded, taking me away from her arms.

"What about Mom?" I wailed as he began to run. Over his shoulder I could see Mom briskly limping after us. " We have to wait for her! If she doesn't hurry she's going to die like Dad!"

"Shut up Okamia!" Brother choked.

I silently wept as the distance between us and Mom grew. Brother understood our parent's wishes better than I could. We were their children. More than anything, even if they died in the process, they wanted to keep us safe.

I gasped.

Mom disappeared in a huge ball of light. That same ball of light was racing towards us. I struggled to free myself from Brother's hold, I suddenly felt like running. I fell to the ground and he tripped over me, squishing me under his weight as the huge ball of light flew over us and into the people that were running ahead of us.

They didn't have a chance to scream when the light exploded into them.

. . .

"Brother! Get up!" I screamed, trying my best to scramble out from underneath him. Thinking of him now, I can't remember his face, or the color of his hair. All I can remember is his frantic voice, the weight of his body pinning me to the ground, and the sticky, dark red liquid that poured from a wound I couldn't see.

The dark haired angel, the man, landed at my dead brother's feet.

I stopped struggling, hoping the dark haired angel of death wouldn't notice me.

The blond haired angel, the female, landed beside the man, mirroring his evil smirk. I shuttered, not seeing any hope or mercy for me in their eyes. I was nothing to them, just another life to end for their amusement.

A third angel appeared, another blond female. She was perhaps the most disturbing of the trio. Her face was expressionless, she wasn't smirking at the thought of ending my life, nor was she begging for me to be spared. The most disturbing fact was, she was barely older than me.

The blond angel fondly pulled back the girl's hair, pressed her cheek against the girl's face, and slowly raised the girl's arm, so her palm was pointed at me. I whimpered fearfully, clutching to my dead brother's body, knowing what was about to come next, but hoping it wouldn't be painful.

"What are you waiting for kid?" The male angel asked in an irritated voice." End her. Now."

The blond angel took a step back, certain the girl could hold up her own arm without her. A deadly, bright ball of light formed in the girl's palm. She opened her mouth a fraction to whisper," Sorry." Her voice was so low, I shouldn't have been able to hear it. Yet somehow I did.

Her apology offered me the tiniest glimmer of hope. Maybe she wouldn't kill me, maybe she would get bored of me and walk away. . . My hope didn't last long. The bright ball of light shot out of her palm. I screamed, burying my face into my brother's shirt, wishing the light would fly past me. Within a matter of seconds, the light ate through mine and my dead brother's flesh. We disappeared into the darkness of death, every trace of our existence was consumed into that ball of light, and we were gone.

. . .

The darkness kept me forever, it seemed. My body was gone. It was just my soul floating through the endless dark space where time did not exist. Floating. . . waiting. . . but constantly aware. I had the vague sense that I wasn't alone.

. . .

A blinding white light appeared.

I shuttered, remembering how I had died, and drifted away from the light. Like a vacuum, the light sucked me into it, and everything hit me all at once. Oxygen filled my lungs. Cold air nipped at the exposed areas of my skin, where the fur did not cover. Warm bodies shifted beside me, and one climbed over me, all headed for the same direction our new mother was guiding them to.

Her large tongue glided over me, cleaning the remainder of the birth from my fur. I whimpered as I struggled to keep my balance. She let out a low whine, then nudged me forward with her long snout. I crawled quickly, squeezing between two warm bodies and instinctively clamped my mouth around my new mother's teat.

We whimpered together- - the bodies on either side of me and myself. Maybe we were all asking the same questions. Why am I here? Where am I? What am I? But our questions weren't voiced in the language of the humans. What we were now, there was no need for complicated forms of communication.

After a while, our whimpers died down and our suckling slowed. The memories of our previous life rapidly began to fade away, like they were meant to. Our deaths from before didn't matter. We were safe here with our new mother, and that helped us welcome the dreams that came to us at night, engraving important instincts and behaviors we'd need when we grew older.

As the days passed, I began to accept my new life as a wolf.

If only I were just a wolf.


	2. The Threat

The Ox King sat at the table, with a fork in one hand, and a knife in the other as he watched his daughter, Chichi, place a plate of ribs at the center of the table. He licked his lips and reached out to grab one from the pile, but Chichi slapped his knuckles with a spoon.

"Oh no you don't!" Chichi scolded, shaking her spoon at her gigantic, cowering father before sticking it in the bowl of mashed potatoes." Wait until Gohan gets home, then you can eat Dad."

The Ox King tenderly rubbed his swelling hand." I just wanted to have a little bite."

Videl smiled at the way the larger man- - who was bigger than a bear!- - behaved like a child. Chichi was the scariest mother in law she never pictured herself having. Still, Videl couldn't help but idolize the older woman.

Videl bent forward to set a colorful salad bowl at the center of the table next to the ribs, hissing in pain as she tried using her back muscles to straighten herself. Her right hand pressed against her lower back, while her left hand covered her pregnant belly protectively. She counted the seconds, and let out a relieved sigh once the sharp pain disappeared.

"I'm alright." Videl chuckled.

The Ox King and Chichi both relaxed, letting out the breath they'd been holding.

"Maybe you should sit down, dear." Chichi said, pulling out the chair closest to the Ox King." You're nine months pregnant for goodness sake. Gohan and I keep telling you to stay off your feet. If you wont listen to us then at least listen to your son, he obviously thinks you should be resting."

Videl took a deep, shaky breath." My daughter, you mean. She's a girl. I can feel it."

With Chichi's help, Videl managed to stand straight again, instead of tilted at an angle from the extra weight of her unborn child. Chichi hummed skeptically, but didn't bother arguing with Videl.

For the past months, since Videl found out she was pregnant, Chichi had been positive the child would be born a boy. A grandson to carry on the name "Goku" or "Gohan," maybe even "Ox". Videl had hoped for a boy too, but her instincts, and the way the baby kicked in her belly had her positive that the baby was a girl.

She wasn't going to name her daughter "Chichi" like Chichi wanted. One loud, stubborn Chichi was enough for everyone to handle, they didn't need another.

_Thump._

Everyone froze, recognizing the sound of someone landing outside on the porch. Videl watched Chichi turn off the burner, and grab a large steak knife while the Ox King stood and flicked off the kitchen light.

It was dark, but Videl knew that wouldn't make a difference. If the androids were outside, they would kill them easily without the lights on, just like they'd easily murdered her father. If it wasn't for Gohan, Videl would've died by their hands too.

"Videl, get under the table." Chichi whispered, holding part of the table cloth up while gently tugging on Videl's hand." Gohan will never forgive me if something happens to you! Get under the table with me, now!"

"I'm sorry," Videl apologised, more to her unborn child than to Chichi. She strode past the table and positioned herself in somewhat of a defensive stance in front of the door. Gohan had refused to let her fight by his side in the beginning weeks of her pregnancy, fearful that one strong punch or blast from the androids would be enough to lose the baby, and her life. She agreed, knowing it would be wiser to fight after giving birth, but now she regretted it. Nine months of doing housework and lying around the house had weakened her.

_Thump._

The second android landed outside next to the first.

Videl raised her fists, vowing to give the androids everything she had, which she knew wouldn't be enough. At least she'd die with her pride and the satisfaction of knowing she did everything she could to protect her life, and the lives of the innocents.

Her daughter gave a strong kick, like she wanted to break free from the womb and fight alongside her mother.

Videl smiled lovingly, her daughter had the fighting spirit.

The door opened. The taller of the two dark figures entered the house, and Videl charged.

The male grunted, managing to dodge Videl's kicks and punches. He lost his balance over the welcome mat, and Videl seized the chance to punch him, hard, in the nose. He toppled backwards, but the second figure caught him before he could land roughly on the floor.

Videl jumped a few feet back to catch her breath, prepared to defend herself if the android decided to strike.

The shorter android gently laid the one Videl wounded on the floor, while slapping the wall to turn on the light switch. Chichi gasped from under the table, recognizing her son and Trunks. " Gohan! How dare you scare us like that! We thought you were the androids!"

Gohan sat up from the floor, dabbing at the blood leaking from his nose."Gosh, Videl. Did you really have to punch me that hard?"

Videl smiled, despite the guilt she felt for nearly killing her husband." Next time don't be late for dinner."

**+ + ~ G.D. ~ + +**

"Ouch," Gohan hissed as Videl applied the healing nasal strip over his nose.

Videl gently touched the left side of Gohan's cheek, where someone had recently punched him." Stop whining. Trunks is in worse shape then you and you don't see him acting like a baby."

Gohan glanced to the right, where Trunks sat looking away from the bandages Chichi applied over his burnt arm. Through clenched teeth, the twelve year old pleaded with Chichi not to tell his Mom about his fight with the androids. Bulma knew Trunks wasn't skilled enough to take on the androids with Gohan yet, and Chichi knew it too.

Gohan avoided the pointed looks Chichi occasionally gave him when she looked up to grab more bandages or healing cream from the table.

"Trunks, you can stay over tonight." Gohan tapped the blue watch strapped to the boy's wrist, which tells time and acts as a phone." Let Bulma know you're sleeping over, I'm sure she's worried enough for tonight. We'll talk more in the morning." Trunks winced from the scolding tone of Gohan's words.

Gohan started towards his bedroom, pausing momentarily to smile at his grandpa while he scarfed down a handful of potatoes and other foods Videl and Chichi had prepared.

Videl followed Gohan to their bedroom, closing the door behind them for privacy.

"Don't you want to eat first?" She asked, watching Gohan take off the top part of his gi. He carelessly tossed his shirt on the floor. Videl came close to him, tracing her fingers over the scars the androids left behind on his chest, arms, and stomach.

Gohan closed his eyes, enjoying the way her soft fingers glided over his sensitive scars, believing she had the power to slowly make them go away. He knew that wasn't possible, he'd carry most of the scars on his body for the rest of his life, and maybe even into the Otherworld. But, Videl's touch felt like magic nevertheless.

"I'm not hungry," Gohan spoke, gripping her round stomach like a basketball. He still couldn't believe how huge Videl's stomach had grown. Maybe she'd give birth to a daughter _and_ a son." Did the two of you eat?"

Videl stood on her toes, stretching to give Gohan a kiss.

"No. I've been snacking all day," Videl laughed, glancing down at the huge gap between their bodies, except for where her round stomach poked out." I'm sick of being pregnant, Gohan. I think she's ready to be born, too. All she does is kick anymore."

Gohan bent down to talk to her stomach, so the baby could hear him better." Hey, be nice to your Mom little girl." Both of them chuckled as the baby responded to Gohan's voice by kicking. He lifted Videl's shirt so he could feel the baby's kicks better." I think we've got another Chichi on our hands."

Videl stifled a groan.

Gohan and Videl layed on their bed discussing possible names for the baby. "What do want us to call you, little girl?" Gohan asked, rubbing Videl's belly.

Videl whispered," Not Chichi. Anything but Chichi. . ."

Gohan smiled as Videl began to snore in her sleep. In the living room, Trunks' excited voice died down and everything was quiet. He knew Trunks had proudly been telling Chichi and The Ox King the story of how he almost killed one of the androids, the blond girl that was younger than him. They were only supposed to evacuate a small town, one they heard over the radio that the androids were headed for.

After doing his best to keep everyone calm and giving directions to the nearest refugee base to the one with the highest social status, a government official, Gohan noticed that Trunks wasn't beside him. The kid had disappeared. He didn't have to panic for long. Trunks raised his power level, and Gohan quickly flew to it.

In the air, Gohan saw the blond girl, the one usually with the androids. She held a small kitten close to her chest, while glaring at Trunks. The kitten scratched the girl in the face before breaking free from her arms, having enough sense to get away from the blast Trunks released. Shockingly, the blast hit the girl straight on.

"Gohan! I think I killed her!" Trunks cheered.

A flash of blond tackled into Trunks, and soon a flash of black shot into Gohan.

Android Eighteen repetitively punched Trunks in the face, too angry to blast him and kill him like she usually chided her partner, Android Seventeen, to do. Gohan was too worried about Trunks, and the possibility of Android Eighteen killing him ,to focus on his attacker.

The fight ( or beating ) was over in less than two minutes, when the girl began to cry. Both of the Androids paused, familiar with the girl's cries. Android Eighteen kicked Trunks in the ribs and shot a powerful blast into his arm before flying to tend to the girl.

Android Seventeen picked Gohan up, glared coldly into his eyes and said." This isn't over. We'll get you for this."

Android Seventeen tossed Gohan into Trunks and shot one powerful blast at them, not sticking around to see if they'd manage to survive it before joining Android Eighteen at the girl's side.

**+ + ~ G.D. ~ + + **

Gohan sighed, seeing Android Seventeen's cold eyes in the shine of the crescent moon outside his window.

Android Seventeen's threat wasn't one he should take lightly, not when he had a child on the way, and his wife was weak and defenseless. He closed his eyes, deciding he'd have his mother and Videl stay at his grandfather's abandoned palace, at least until the Androids were dealt with. With the way Trunks was training, hopefully he'd turn into a Super Saiyan soon, and maybe both of them could overpower the androids once and for all.

What about the girl? Gohan wondered. He'd only recently met the girl that always seemed to be at the Androids' side. He had no idea where she'd come from, but knew she wasn't an android like them. The girl was human. Unlike Seventeen and Eighteen, Gohan had sensed the girl in nearby cities more than once. Could androids reproduce? The girl certainly looked like Android Eighteen, and Eighteen even acted like her mother.

Then, who was her father?

Gohan shook his head. It didn't matter who her parents were. The girl was human, and she only killed when Seventeen or Eighteen forced her to. She could still be saved. She didn't have to die with the androids, and maybe Gohan could sway her to the good side and gain her help in defeating the androids.

Wolves howling in the forest lulled Gohan to sleep. He reached out and draped his arm protectively over his wife and her pregnant stomach. He felt his daughter kick one last time, and knew what he wanted to call her. It was the perfect name, one his dad would've liked.

He should've written it on a piece of paper before going to bed. He couldn't remember the name when he woke up in the morning.


	3. Headed for a Trap

Gohan and Trunks scarffed down their breakfast, hardly stopping to catch their breath. Skipping dinner last night was a bad idea, and Gohan swore he'd never do it again! Waking up with a growling, aching stomach wasn't the nicest way to begin the morning. After eating enough to satisfy his hunger, Gohan pushed his empty plates to the side and stared solemnly at his mother, wife, and grandfather.

"I think we should stay with Grandpa for a while, at least until Trunks can turn into a Super Saiyan and we defeat the androids."

Trunks stopped chewing his bacon. Gohan shared a quick glance with the boy and Trunks lowered his head a fraction, understanding the source of Gohan's worry. Seventeen's threat had worried the young boy, too.

Videl took Gohan's dirty dishes to the sink, keeping herself preoccupied while Chichi screamed at the suddenly timid Gohan.

"What are you thinking! Videl can't travel in her condition!" Chichi stretched her arms, gesturing to the whole house in general." And we can't leave! This is our home Gohan!"

"Our home was destroyed. . .with everyone else." Gohan mumbled, remembering the day the androids came to his house looking for his father, Goku. He'd told them the truth, that Goku had died a few days earlier of a heart virus, but that didn't satisfy the androids. They easily knocked him to the side and searched the house for Goku, destroying everything they touched, thinking it would lure Goku out from hiding.

Chichi held Gohan close, both of them sitting outside, watching their home be obliterated into dust. Neither had much fight in them after Goku's death, and would've perished had it not been for Piccolo, who bravely challenged the androids on hisown and ordered Gohan to flee and take his mother somewhere safe. By the time Gohan had dropped his mother off somewhere safe in the forest and came back to help his mentor, it was too late.

"It doesn't matter if I'm living in a house,tent, or box out here," Chichi snapped, stubbornly placing her hands on her hips." Mt. Paozu has been my home since I married Goku! I'm not leaving the place where my son was born and where my Goku is buried! There's just no way!"

A long silence followed Chichi's words. Gohan stared at his stubborn mother, trying to find the best way to change her mind. He didn't want to tell her about Android Seventeen's threat, and worry everyone. Knowing his Mom, she'd probably stick a pot on her head, grab the nearest skillet, and hunt down Android Seventeen herself. Nobody threatened or insulted her family and got away with it. Gohan knew plenty of old tutors who learned that lesson the hard way.

Gohan grimaced, it seemed Chichi wasn't going to leave without kicking and screaming. He really didn't want to tie her up and stick her in the trunk, but if that's what needed to be done to keep her safe, then. . .

"I think I'll help Videl wash dishes." Trunks coughed, scooting out of his chair.

"I'll dry them," The Ox King offered.

Videl, Trunks, and The Ox King looked back every two minutes to see if Chichi or Gohan had moved yet. Both stared at each other a long time, pondering over the other's words. Gohan sympathized with his mother, Mt. Paozu was his home too. He had many fond memories of his father and Piccolo here. All of the Z fighters were buried at Mt. Paozu, and he didn't want to leave them anymore than Chichi did.

Videl's round stomach came into view as she began to dust off the chairs with a wet cloth. Gohan's expression hardened, and all doubts about his decision left him. He needed to protect Videl and their daughter.

"We'll be safer living with Grandpa," Gohan spoke slowly, and carefully, hoping Chichi would understand that there was more he couldn't tell her, not without scaring them anyway." We're leaving, Mom. I wont be able to concentrate on training Trunks if I'm worried about you guys."

Videl came to Gohan's chair, and leaned forward to kiss his forehead." You're being overprotective, Gohan." She sighed." But, I guess our little girl can wait a little longer to be born, at least until we get to The Ox King's palace."

"It isn't as glamorous as it used to be," The Ox King remarked from the kitchen, gently drying a plate." Not since the fire."

"Well," Chichi's shoulders slumped in defeat." I guess I'll go. Videl will need my help with Chichi Jr. when the time comes. I can't abandon my grandchild now."

Gohan laughed loudly, hoping his mother wouldn't notice Videl's annoyed expression.

"Great. We'll leave at noon."

"Noon!" Chich shouted." I-I can't pack everything before noon!"

It took Gohan thirty minutes to calm his mother down, and have her agree to leaving by noon. He really didn't want to wait until noon. He would've prefferred leaving for his Grandpa's palace after they ate breakfast and left everything behind. He had the feeling something bad was going to happen, but figured he was just being paranoid.

*** * ~ G.D. ~ * ***

"I'll need to stop by Bulma's place to get some fuel." The Ox King said, digging out a capsule and throwing it a few feet in front of him. A cloud of dust formed, but quickly dispersed, revealing The Ox King's hover car. He carefully sat in the driver's seat, his large body squishing Trunks into the passenger door.

"Gohan. . .hurry! Let's. . .go." Trunks wheezed.

"I really wish the androids hadn't blown up most of the gas stations," Gohan chuckled, scratching the back of his head. He was in a hurry, and getting fuel had put a hold on his plans. By the time they'd get back from Bulma's house, it'd be close to three o'clock. He really wanted to leave before three, but didn't have much choice. Videl couldn't fly in her condition, and Chichi surely wanted to bring her pots, pans, photos, clothes, and everything else she could fit in the car trunk. Leaving the car behind wasn't an option.

Videl lovingly wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck. They smiled at each other, humored by the awkward space between them, except for where her planet of a stomach poked into him.

Chichi came out of the house with her purple sweater tied around her shoulders like a shawl, and a bucket of incense in one hand.

"I'm going to visit Goku's grave, and clean it up a little since I wont be able to do it as often anymore."

Gohan panicked." You can't leave Videl alone! What if she goes into labor, Or- -" He trailed off, remembering the way he found Piccolo. An unrecognizable, bloody mess the androids had left behind to scare him. They knew about his powers of regeneration, and made sure nothing remained of Piccolo's head.

He didn't have the chance to mourn for Piccolo, before sensing Vegeta's power level rise. He'd been too late to help Vegeta, too, along with the others whose bodies decorated the ruins of Capsule Corporation. If it wasn't for baby Trunks' loud cries, he never would've found Bulma trapped beneath part of the structure. Bulma was lucky to escape with a bruised rib, had Gohan been too late, both her and Trunks would've suffocated to death.

Gohan shivered, seeing the dead bodies Seventeen and Eighteen left behind for him to clean up over the years. Not everyone was lucky enough to be blown into dust along with their town. The tortured, pained expressions of their dead victims haunted Gohan's sleep, and he often woke up screaming or drenched in sweat. He didn't want Videl to be another tortured victim, which she surely would be if Seventeen fell through with his threat. Hurting Videl was Gohan's weakness, and the androids knew it.

"She'll be fine." Chichi snorted, dismissing Gohan's paranoid fatherly instincts." I'll only be gone for an hour at most, that's not enough time for her to go through labor and have the baby."

"Maybe I should stay," Gohan mumbled. It was unlikely that The Ox King would be attacked by the androids, since there wasn't a thriving town anywhere near their home or West City. The androids, he noticed, liked to 'play' in busy cities. Ghost towns and small villages didn't interest them.

Trunks could easily direct The Ox King to Capsule Corporation. Bulma would give him the fuel he needed and The Ox King could easily find his way back. But, Gohan was the protector of the Earth. If the androids were in the middle of destroying another city, he needed to be there to fight them and help the people get away. He had a choice to make, stay and protects his wife, letting the androids get away with murdering anyone they wanted for the day, be it one child, an entire family, or half the world. OR he could accompany Trunks and The Ox King to Capsule Corporation, with the radio on, ready to risk his life to fight the androids and save innocents, leaving his wife and mother to their own defenses.

Videl made the choice for him, giving him a small push towards the car." Will you stop worrying about me? Go save the world, and make sure The Ox King doesn't squish Trunks too much." Videl chuckled, patting her stomach." We'll be here waiting for you to come back."

"I love you," Gohan smiled, waving goodbye to his wife and to Chichi.

Chichi patted Videl on the shoulders then started off up the mountain towards Goku's grave.

*** * ~ G.D. ~ * ***

Halfway to Capsule Corporation, a familiar voice cut into the song playing on the radio. It wasn't the regular announcer, either.

"In an hour*, one million people will die. . ."

Trunks turned to look at Gohan, who sat leaning forward in the backseat.

Gohan's features hardened. "It's Seventeen."

Seventeen chuckled, almost as if he were mocking Gohan." I'm sure you've figured out who I am by now, little Saiyans. . . better hurry, Eighteen isn't in the best mood today. You have one hour to evacuate the city before she destroys it. . ." Seventeen laughed." I'm feeling generous enough to give you a hint."

In the background, Trunks and Gohan could hear people screaming. They lifted their heads and gazed east, where they saw and heard a small, bright light.

Trunks stood up," We've got to help them!" Gohan snared the boy by the arm. " Let me go! We can't just let them die!"

"It's a trap." Gohan whispered, certain that it wasn't another of the androids' games." If Eighteen is there, the girl isn't with her. I can't sense her."

"Who cares! What difference does it make if that girl is with them?" Trunks shouted.

The Ox King stopped the car and glanced at Gohan in the rearview mirror, not sure on where he should be driving, towards the East where the Androids are, or to Capsule Corporation?

Gohan tightened his grip, trying his best not to lose patience with the boy he thought of as a little brother. Trunks hissed in pain, and kneeled in his seat." G-go. . han. We have to help those people. Even if it's a trap, we have to help them."

Gohan sighed." You're right, _I_ have to help them."

"I'm coming with you." Trunks said stubbornly, knowing what Gohan was trying to say.

He glowered at Trunks, but the kid didn't shy away or back down. He had too much Vegeta in him. Gohan smiled, knowing Bulma would skin him if Trunks so much as broke an arm in the fight. Gohan didn't want to dwell on what would happen if Trunks somehow died under his care.

Knowing he was making a mistake, but also knowing Trunks had to learn to obey him the hard way, Gohan nodded." Okay. You can come with, but you have to listen to me. Deal?"

Trunks jumped into the air." Deal!"

Gohan gave The Ox King directions to Capsule Corporation. " Tell Bulma we'll be there soon."

Gohan winked, then flew into the air. With Trunks flying beside him, the pair pushed themselves as fast as they could go, knowing that their time was running out. Evacuating one million people wasn't going to be easy, especially when they had less than an hour.

* * *

**Goku: ***coughs* so, Teelee, I've noticed I'm dead in most of your stories. Do you hate me?

**Teelee123:** No. Not at all. * Draws Goku getting punched.*

_Did you know that this story is Horror and TragedY? yeah, that's kind of important. I wont go into detail of someone's head getting cut off, like I did in this chapter, I basically let your imagination fill in the blanks._

_I think the next chapter will be the most gruesome of the story. You'll see why, of course, there are others that will be less gruesome but equally disturbing._

_There will be "awww, cute" moments, but those are traps. Like feeding a bunny a carrot before it gets hauled off by an Eagle that comes out of nowhere, that's how it will feel._

Only 2 followers? * Holds large knife * well, I'll have to fix that. * Stabs lettuce head * Thank you my two followers! Haha, I bet you're thinking. "Oh my gosh, she's nuts."

**Mom:** So, doctor. IS she. . . *gulps* crazy?

**Doctor**: No ma'am. She's normal. 100% healthy.

**Me:** * laughs for no reason*

**Mom:** Are you sure? Check her again!

* LOL. At 1st Seventeen said," In 5 minutes. . ." but I had to fix that.

**Gohan:** Well,they're dead.

**Trunks:** Let's just keep driving. * turns up music when a large explosion sounds off in 5 mins. *


End file.
